We continue to be a contributor to the reanalysis of large tracts of genome wide association data and much of this work, which identifies several new loci, and a converging molecular pathway, has been published. Most recently we continue our efforts using second generation sequencing (which previously lead to the identification of TREM2 and TREML2, and PLD3 variants as a risk factor for Alzheimer's disease). We have followed up on that work with continued characterization of known AD loci in relatively small series of patients. We are contributing members to consortia that continue to investigate various aspects of AD genetics. We are analyzing longitudinal high dimension data from AD patients using a series of machine learning and artificial intelligence methods